This invention relates to a handcuff key. Particularly to a handcuff key with built in illumination. With a cell that is connected to two light emitting diodes in an enclosed case that has a depression button that upon depression closes the electric circuit inside the casing and activates the light emitting diodes. The light then illuminates towards both ends of the key. This then allows for the illumination of handcuff locks in dim lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,013 to Wen-Sheng Huang has a key structure with illumination that is used for certain types of locks and keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,833 to Heinz Wolter has a light built in to certain types of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,817 to Chien-Lun has a key with a built in light.
Before the above prescribed time there has been no handcuff key with illumination. Since handcuffs are usually put on people's hands behind their backs it drastically reduces light due to the proximity of the hands and the body. A person using a handcuff key in dim lighting would have to use one hand for a flashlight to illuminate the handcuff keyholes and the other to operate the key. The handcuff key with illumination eliminates the above problem.